


Moondance

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two couples spend a peaceful day and a quiet night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondance

Title: Moondance  
Author: Carol (Nverland)  
Rating: R?  
Pairing: Viggo/OFC, Sean/OFC  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only.  
Warnings: Het  
Beta: The wonderful ~N  
Word Count: 688  
Archiving: No archiving without permission.  
A/N: Originally written in 2006, left sitting on the hard drive ever since

 

She danced around the room, skirt swirling as she moved, random music flowing from the stereo in a strange amalgam of styles and rhythm. The windows were open, sunshine and warm air filling every corner, washing the area with a feeling of joy and peace. She straightened the throws on the sofas, rearranging flowers in vases around the room as she swayed to the ever-changing beat of the music. She could hear the other person home right now in the kitchen, soft singing accompanying the music, dishes rattling as the other woman in the house made dinner.

Drifting into the kitchen, the women stopped to greet each other. She gathered plates, setting out glasses and silverware. The women carried it all to the table on the deck. As they set the table, placing the food in the center and pouring the rich, dark wine into the glasses, their men came to join them across the trimmed green lawn, followed by a pair of frolicking dogs. Stepping up into the sun-bleached wooden planks, they grasped their respective mates, wrapping them in their arms and kissing them deeply in greeting, before sitting around the table and being well fed.

They sat at the table long after the sun set, sipping the last of the wine, watching as the moon and stars came out to brighten the dark night sky. The dogs had wandered off under the porch for the night, leaving the four relaxed people to murmur comments and questions about each other’s day. As the last drops of wine were savored, the women rose to clear away dishes and to start another round of music playing, this much more soft and sensual than earlier. Returning to the deck, they served their men tumblers filled with rich, smoky liquid and stepped onto the moonlit lawn to entertain them.

As the music swelled and flowed from the candlelit house and out into the warm night air, the women swayed and spun, working to entice the men into joining them in more than the simple dance. The men sat, sipping at the biting liquid, watching with rapt attention, waiting for the right moment to join the pair gyrating before them.

As the music changed, becoming a slow, sensuous beat, the men set down their glasses and rose, stepping from the deck onto the cool lawn. The women moved almost as one, each circling her mate, fingers grazing against them as they continued their seduction. They moved carefully, calculatedly, peeling the men’s shirts from their bodies, stripping their pants from their long muscled legs, until both stood wrapped in the spell of the music and the women moving with it. Moving almost as one, the men reached for their mates, pulling them against their bare and aroused frames, sealing their mouths to the grinning lips beneath them.

As the women molded their frames against the muscled chests, the men worked up the loose clothing they’d been wearing, sliding the soft material from their curved bodies and dropping it to flutter to the ground. Pulling the women back against their chests, they brushed soft lips against softer skin, eliciting sighs and moans from their partners. As passions rose, the men lifted the women, who wrapped their legs around trim waists, and carried them back into the house, each to their own room, and settled onto large, soft beds.

As the music ended and the candles around the house sputtered out, the night was filled with the dulcet sounds of passion and pleasure wafting on the cool night air. As the moon set slowly in the still-dark sky, its final rays fell across sleeping bodies wrapped around each other, the sense of peace and well-being in the home making all right in this small corner of the world.

~end


End file.
